tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Vale
Sarah Vale is a RED undead mummy TF2 Freak created by a user named Hellman aka UselessTeam. Her theme is Genghis Khan Peace Theme from Civilization V. Origin Sarah Vale was born in New Hampshire 1988, the same year as Jamie(the Male Mummy) was born. Her father worked at the military as a electrician engineer and her mother worked at the municipal services as a secretary. Her upbringing was less independent and she and her younger brother were very fond of their parents. She studied hard but had it hard with the social life. She didn't have many friends and sometimes had to endure bullying from others, leaving her totally depressed some days. The whole thing changed however as Sarah joined collage. There she met new friends. She was happy with her new friends and continued to study, as hard as ever. During their time at collage, Jamie and Sarah became close friends and would later even fall in love. They later decided to share student-apartments. At the collage they met another friend, named John (who would later become Undead Assassin)who was eventually studying to become an assasin.But during one autumn night 2012 after a party celebrating the end of studying and a successful assasin job getting,they were ambushed by a "mysterious masked killer" and all the three of them died. They were all three later ressurected under mysterious circumstances. While Undead Assassin was granted strange powers, Jame and Sarah had to depend on a more savage way of melee-based combat. The both of them became known as the Mummy Lovers for their bandaged bodies and their sexual and emotional attraction to each other. They are also responsible partly for the creation of Synthesia as they gave their DNA to SynthetMedic when he was their ally. However, Stahlmann killed Jamie after SynthetMedic betrayed Lord "Hellman" Fillium. Now, Sarah is all alone, even bitter then before, she vowed to kill SynthetMedic no matter what. By the order of Fillium, she kidnapped Dove to bring her to Stahlmann who was resurrected with SynthetSpy's spirit sharing the same body. Jamie's origin can be found here above Sarah's. Appearence and Personality Sarah is a RED Femscout wearing Voodoo-Cursed Scout Soul, Wrap Battler and B-ankh! She is an aggressive zombie commander of Pumpkin Men. Before Jamie Malcolm's death she was inseparable from him. Now, she stands alone, more bitter then ever. Abilities and Powers The only ability she has is copying her enemy's weapons. If a demoman had Scottman's Skullcutter, she would have it as well. Weaknesses Since she was resurrected by a demon this made her weak to holy weapons. If she does die from it she dies by exploding and releasing a cloud of concentrated evil. As any undead would be she is weak to sunlight. But she doesn't burn under it. She only loses her copying power. She can still fight with her bare hands. That won't go well for her however since she is only a scout. Trivia Her backstory was written by a former friend of Sarah's creator and a DeviantART user Tigerfaceswe who also wrote Jamie's Malcolm. He also did Undead Assassin's origins. Both Sarah and Jamie are british, but lost the accent after resurrection. They used to speak only together, but eventually started speaking normally. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak Pumpkin Men's Training Encounter with Painis Cupcake The Invasion Demonic Robots Double Birthday Collab Entry Influence Trick Heavy Minotaur Headripper's Madness Undead Demoknight's Ascension(briefly) The Duet Returns The Discover of Pumpkin Men The Curse of the Full Moon The Corrupting Night A Swift enemy Anger of Failure Alliance between Two Evils The Birth of Synthesia the Malicious Halloween Neo's Sinister Quest Part 2 Events with a Familiar Result Stahlmann's Second Testing Future Plans Neo's Sinister Quest Part 3 Reporting to the Lord Undead against Machine By the Community The Masked Offender Ep 4 - BLK Vagineer The Masked Offender Ep 5 - Optimus PootisCategory:Female monsters Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Undead Category:Scouts Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Abominations Category:RED Team Category:Berserkers Category:Demonic